LEGO Harry Potter
---- En 2001, la société Warner Bros accorde à LEGO la licence permettant au fabriquant de jouet de créer une large gamme de produits dérivés s'inspirant des films Harry Potter. Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (2001 - 2002) Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (2002 - 2003) Divers La société LEGO a sorti trois sets promotionnels à Hong Kong nommés Harry Potter Gallery et contenant des figurines. *Harry Potter, Gilderoy Lockhart, Madame Bibine et Lucius Malefoy (HPG01) *Vernon Dursley, Rubeus Hagrid, Ron Weasley et Vincent Crabbe (HPG02) *Drago Malefoy, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue et Ginny Weasley (HPG03) Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (2004) Divers La société LEGO a sorti un set promotionnel. *Mini Magicobus (4695) Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (2005) Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix(2007) Divers La société LEGO a créé trois nouveaux porte-clés LEGO à l'effigie de plusieurs personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter : *Porte-clés LEGO Rubeus Hagrid (851999) *Porte-clés LEGO Hermione Granger (852000) *Porte-clés LEGO Harry Potter (852091) Saga Harry Potter (2010 - 2011) Divers *JEUX VIDÉO : Les sociétés Warner Bros et Traveller's Tales se sont associées pour créer deux jeux vidéo mêlant à la fois l'univers de Harry Potter (l'univers des films notamment) à ceux des LEGO. LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4 et LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7 sont des jeux d'action/aventure qui vous proposent de revivre les aventures de Harry Potter. Ils sont disponibles sur l'ensemble des consoles. *JEUX DE SOCIÉTÉ ET ACCESSOIRES : 125px|right **La société LEGO a lancé sa première gamme de jeux de société interactifs, dont un concerne l'univers de Harry Potter. Ce jeu s'intitule LEGO Harry Potter Poudlard. Le but du jeu est de parcourir l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, que les joueurs auront préalablement construit, afin d'y retrouver les différents ingrédients indispensables pour leurs devoirs. Les joueurs doivent revenir dans leur salle commune avec leurs devoirs terminés. Le premier arrivé gagne la partie. **Elle a également lancé une nouvelle gamme de porte-clés LEGO à l'effigie de plusieurs personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter : ***Porte-clés LEGO Harry Potter (852954) ***Porte-clés LEGO Ron Weasley (852955) ***Porte-clés LEGO Hermione Granger (852956) ***Porte-clés LEGO Rubeus Hagrid (852957) ***Porte-clés LEGO Professeur Dumbledore (852979) ***Porte-clés LEGO Severus Rogue (852980) ***Porte-clés LEGO Dobby (852981) **Ainsi que deux sets d'aimants LEGO Harry Potter: ***Ensemble d'aimants : Harry Potter, Professeur Dumbledore et Hermione Granger ***Ensemble d'aimants : Harry Potter, Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy 125px|right **Et pour finir, des sets promotionnels en 2011 : ***Mini Poudlard Express (40028) ***Trolley (30110) ***The Lab (30111) *LIVRES : **''LEGO Harry Potter : Construire un monde magique'' est un guide encyclopédique qui révèle tous les secrets de l'univers LEGO Harry Potter. Il propose une chronologie illustrée de LEGO Harry Potter, depuis la création de cette gamme jusqu'aux modèles les plus récents. Une figurine exclusive est disponible avec ce livre sorti le 7 octobre 2011. **Un autre guide sur les figurines sort en juin 2012 : LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World. **''LEGO Harry Potter Ultimate Sticker Collection'' est un livre de 1000 autocollants traitant de l'univers de Harry Potter en version LEGO sorti en juin 2011. En France, deux albums de 250 autocollants chacun sont sortis le 19 août : LEGO Harry Potter : Bienvenue à Poudlard et LEGO Harry Potter : Les Aventures magiques. Wizarding World (2018) En 2018, Lego relance la licence Harry Potter, étendue à l'univers Wizarding World. Divers *SETS PROMOTIONNELS : LEGO a édité deux sets promotionnels concernant la gamme Wizarding World en 2018 **Harry's Journey to Hogwarts (30407) : un polybag contenant une figurine d'Harry, Hedwige et quelques accessoires à construire. **Diagon Alley (40289) : un set offert sur le LEGO shop du 2 au 21 novembre 2018. Il représente une partie du Chemin de Traverse à l'échelle du set 71043. Il contient une figurine exclusive d'Ollivander. **Coffret x4 Figurines Collector (5005254) : un pack de quatre figurines exclusives vendu chez Toys R Us en novembre 2018. Contient les figurines de Renée Bibine, Horace Slughorn, Dolores Ombrage et Épouvantard de Neville. *LIVRES : **''Harry Potter Activity book'', livre d'activité paru chez Scholastic **''Witches and Wizards Character Handbook'', livre d'activité paru chez Scholastic **''Lego Harry Potter: Back to Hogwarts'', un livre d'activité à paraître le 29 janvier 2019 contenant une figurine d'Harry, Hedwige et quelques petits accessoires. **''LEGO Harry Potter Hogwarts Handbook with Hermione Minifigure, un livre d'activité à paraître le 14 mai 2019, contenant une figurine d'Hermione **''Lego Harry Potter Build Your own Aventure, aux éditions DK à paraître le 4 juillet 2019. Le livre contient une figurine ainsi que 80 pièces qui permettent de construire plusieurs petits modèles. Liens externes *Site officiel de vente en ligne LEGO SHOP *Harry Potter sur le Wiki LEGO en:LEGO Harry Potter es:LEGO Harry Potter pl:LEGO Harry Potter ru:LEGO Гарри Поттер (серия) Catégorie:Monde réel